The King of Iron fist tournament 2
by HyperRyder76
Summary: Sequel to The King Of The Iron fist... there is something afoot with the mishima clan and eddy is caught up in his desire for revenege. Chapter 3 is up and The tournament has begun. With Edd showing his new style
1. Jinpachi Mishima

YO EVERYBODY Chapter 1: The king of iron fist tournament 2 

Ed: YO EDDY!

eddy: Yeah what I'm trying to train here!( lifts weights)

Ed: Guess what?

Eddy: what?

Edd:Theres a second king of the iron fist tournament in a month and guess whos gonna be there.

Eddy already knew but needed to remind himself for the anticipation.

Eddy: who?

Edd: Liu Kang!

eddy: Great! I'll kick his ass this time! (throws the weight across the room)

Edd: It seems like only weeks ago that me and Ed were killing each other(sighs)

Ed: Uh double d it was weeks ago.

edd: Uh, well thats why it seems like it.

ED: oh... I'm hungry but from now on I only eat SKITTLES!

eddy: ya here heihachi mishimas dead now?

Ed: really!

Edd: hell yeah... some old dude named jinpachi is hosting it now.

ed: Well we have to enter for old times sake!

Edd smiled and repeated the line he had said weeks ago

Edd: well pack your bags boys... we're going to shinjuku! 


	2. The flight

Chapter 2

At the Airport

Edd: I swear to god if I catch any of you eating skittles!

Eddy: What? I Need the energy to sustain me during the flight, otherwise I get confused!

Edd: Ed has no problem!

Eddy: Yeah but he was confused at birth!

Ed: HOW DARE YOU EDDY! ... potatoe Gravy and mashed ketchup!

Eddy: See! The dumbass just proved my point! Now let's get to the check in desk!

Later on the flight

Stewardess: would you like any alcholic beverages?

Eddy: WOULD I?

Edd: No sorry we aren't...

Eddy grabs his foolish friend and whispers into his ear

Eddy: You fucking idiot! She thinks we're either midgets or older! This is my one chance too...

Ed: Get Drunk?

Eddy: Exactley er no! Too er feel a little bit more masculine! God knows you could do with some manhood Double D!

edd: ... ah what the hell! Gimmie a budweiser misses!

Eddy: here here!

Ed: Uh I'll have a double vodka with orange!

Eddy and Edd stare at Ed

Ed: You only get the one shot dudes!

Eddy: Man's got a point!

Edd: yeah

Two hours and seventeen beers later

Edd: I WANNA TELL YOU ABOUT ... WHAT DO I WANNA TELL YOU ABOUT?

Eddy: Uh I don't know... Mister... Uh who the hell are you! AH PINK PIGGY DEMON! DEMONIC T-REX AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WE'RE GONNA DIE, MUWHAHAHHAHAHHA!

Ed: Yum, Vodka!

Stewerdass: Uh sirs, you'd better calm down! The piolets are getting cruel Ideas!

Edd: What are we flying on Al-Qi-Eda airlines or something?

Ed: AH OSAMA, we meet again! muwhahahhahah!... yum vodka!

Eddy: Gimmie a shotgun and five minutes alone wit dat bitch!

Meanwhile

Piolet1: I swear to god! If they don't shutup I am crashing this thing into the mountains!

CO Piolet: Dude calm down!

Later

Eddy: Man that bwas a tough flight! 


	3. Keeping Secrets

Chapter Three

At The Mishima Conglomerate HQ

Eddy: Hey mam! Nice ta see you again! Sign us up.

Woman: Ok, wait in the 5th apartment on the right on the seventh floor. We will summon you when the tournament starts!

Edd: eh? No Sign up test?

Woman: Jinpachi Mishima likes to have the element of suprise!

Eddy: That was smarter than the last dude! What was his name Heihachi? He died in a explosion didn't he? His son Kazuya and grandson Jin Dissapeared!

Woman: Yes the zaibatsu will never be the same...

Ed: Uh, Zaibatsu?

Woman: The Conglomerate!

Later In the apartments

Ed: Hey check it out cable T.V!

Eddy: Japanese people know how to make you feel comfortable!

Edd: ... Do you still have your suspicions about the Zaibatsu?

Eddy: It's hard not to really. With all these rumors about Millitary weapon manufacturing, experimenting on humans with unstable Genetic Machinery! Someone even said that the Mishima soul inherits the curse of the devil! I assume it's a metaphorical thing.

edd: I meant when he made me and Ed fight!

Eddy: Yeah... What was with that big machine on the pole watching us fight?

Edd: Wasn't that a camera?

Eddy:No! A camera is an over privelidged Kodak used for surveilance! That other big motherfucker was doing something else!

Edd: When we claim the zaibatsu we can check it out!

Eddy: When YOU get the zaibatsu! All I want is the son of a bitch Liu!

DD: funny? Ed doesn't have any particular reason in joining the tournament. Ed What are you here for?

Ed: ... Hey it's an expirience,Isn't it?

Eddy:Heh yeah it sure is!

P.A:This is Lee Skull one of the tornament organisers!The Tournament begins In precisely ten minutes, make your way to the arena.

Eddy: Eh? We just checked in five minutes ago!

Edd: The sooner the better!

Eddy: You can say that again!thinking Kang this time you're mine! thinking

Later at the tournament

Edd: why don't I remember anything about the flight?

Eddy: From what the stewerdass said we were wasted!

Edd: Skittles and alcohol! The curse of my lifetime!

Ed: Time to kick some serious Gravy!

Eddy: Dumbass!

Later At The Arena

Tournament organiser: Round 1 Ken Magnet Vs Edd Fury

DD: Ken Magnet! The kickboxer assasain from pheonix!

Ken:Eh? How you know about me kid?

DD: You're all over the news! And when I defeat you, I plan to make it painful!

Ken: Smartass! HYAH!

Ken jumps at DD with his two feet out for a jump kick

DD steps aside,grabs Kens foot,Spins him round and then lets go.

Ken reaches the very edge of the ring and he fires back to counter DDs attack, But DD sees him coming and backflip kicks him.

Ken puts his hands on the ground and springs back up with a flip.

Ken: Hmm! Not bad! I'll be feeling that tomorrow, you got guts kid I'm impressed.

DD grins

DD: Now you're gonna see why they call me Eddward Fury!

Ken: Eh?

Before he knows it Ken is launched outside the ring with a jump kick by DD.

Ken goes flying at the wall and he falls to the ground, he coughs blood and two teeth come out in the pool of blood.The ferocious power of the Fury Jump Kick had overwelmed the deadly assasain.

DD: I said I'd make it painful!(backflips out of the ring)

Announcer: And Eddword Fury wins round 1!

Eddy: Nice work D.

DD: Thanks, I can't stand assasains.

Ed: That was a good job Double D! I can't wait to face you again!

Double ds face went numb, he forgot that he might have to face Ed again. He was secretley prepared for Eds Destructive new martial art. Which combined Thai kickboxing with Shotokan karate. DD had made his own style, combining Jeet Kune Do with Kempo Karate. Eddy had kept quiet about his.

Indeed the tournament was going to be an emotional rollercoaster 


End file.
